Angelina
Angelina '''is the one of the main characters in the GDA series. She is the youngest daughter of one of the legendary leaders Hinatoro and Luna. she is the only living daughter of Hinatoro and Luna. The mother of Taromaru, Daiki, Haruki, and Hayate the first three being the main characters of Ginga Densetsu WEED Orion (AU) and The Last War. She is the current leader of Ou along with Weed. Appearance Angie is a white with black brindle (tora-ge) Akita/Kai Ken mix with Purple and Red eyes. She had two stars: One on her forehead and two on her both hind legs. She has a strong the resemblance to her father Personality Angie is a very brave, compassionate and Calm and Soft spoken. When first met in the series,Like Weed she is a polite and calm little puppy, raised well by her mother as well. She mourns the death of her mother and often thinks about her and wishes her spirit to give her the strength to carry on though out her adventures. She was referred to as an "Wises Girl". She has grown a more feminine personality, However, in the later series, she has the personality of a Out-going, Adventurous but shes still keeps her calmer side. Angle has a very compassionate heart and won't hesitate to step up whats right, never gives up, and is one of the most caring and supportive characters. Ginga Densetsu Angelina Fanfiction (Based on the Original GDW Series) '''Early Adventures Angie is the Daughter of Hinatoro and Luna. One day, Angie and her best friend Mikku, while hunting birds for there very ill mothers, they run into Weed for the first time and they deiced to hunt together when Weed explains that his mother was ill as well, they encountered GB, the English setter,Weed explains to GB that they needed birds for there very ill mothers. Pitiful, GB allows Weed and the others to take the birds. Later that time GB goes hunting ducks near a pond, this time with his pack mate Sasuke. Not long after, Sasuke is caught by a guard dog name Yoko. To save GB, and Sasuke, Weed does the Zetsu Tenrō Battōga, a technique only his father and grandfather, Riki, and Angie did the Metsu Hen'i Battōga that her grandfather Hyōma and her father Hinatoro could perform, for the first time, severing the guard dog's ear as Angie did on his back. But another dog arrives to the scene - Smith, one of Gin's most loyal comrades along with Mikku who went to see if Angie and Weed,GB were okay. Afraid of Smith's powerful aura, the guard dog quickly releases Weed and Sasuke and retreats into his dog house. After having a short conversation with Weed and Angie and Mikku, Smith finally realizes that he is the son of Gin, Angie is the daughter of Hinatoro and Mikku is the Daughter of John. The six dogs then head to the old house where Sakura,Luna and Ryu lies so Smith can talk to them about Gin and Hinatoro. There, Sakura,Luna and Ryu asks Smith to bring Weed,Angie and Mikku to there fathers in Futago Pass. Shortly after Smith promises them, Sakura and her friends dies from there illness. Heartbroken, Weed and the others bury there bodies, and the five head for Futago Pass and the adventure begins. The encounter with P4 Afterwards, the five dogs meet a chained dog named Hook. From him, they learn that this is the territory of Blue, the boss dog. Hook reveals that he and his brother Kuro used to serve Blue, before Blue killed Kuro when he refused to follow orders for him. Weed rushes off to save a young pup named Mer, who was stealing dog food for Blue. Then they learn that Ohu has been destroyed by a monster named Kaibutsu, but Blue tells them that the Ohu soldiers have gone crazy and attacked humans. When Blue tries to flee across the road, he is hit by a truck. As Weed tries to help him, another truck drives by which was about to run over both of them but Blue saves him and gets hit again. Weed becomes confused and asks him why he saved him, to which Blue says it was because he showed him kindness and now he wishes he could've met someone like Weed eariler before he dies. The next day, Weed and the others allow Mer to come with them and together they set off to go to Futago Pass. There, Weed,Angle and Mikku goes off on there own and meets the dogs, Ken and Kagetora, who tells them that the paradise has been attacked by a monster and killed most of the soldiers. Weed,Angle and Mikku continues to look for their fathers and meets a dog that looks just like them and is convinced that its their father, the dog tells him to run away but he doesn't and the monster, P4, appears. Weed gets so scared of him that he freezes and the dog pushes him out of the way, saving his life. Kaibutsu grabs the dog and bites him to death. Soon, P4 is chased away by humans. The group later meets with Smith, who says the dog was not Gin but his substitute Tokimune. Weed is still upset over his death because he saved his life. The dogs bury Tokimune, but before they can do anything, Jerome and his pack appears to the group. Jerome tells them that he was sent by the humans to kill P4. He also explains that Kaibutsu was a test subject and escaped the lab. Weed struggles to fight P4, when Smith jumped in and attacked the monster. The impact causes rocks to fall on them and Weed escapes. In the process, Smith's life ended and was dug out after. At first, they thought P4 was dead. But P4 turned out to be alive and shows up to them after they mourn the death of Smith. This starts a fight between Weed and his group against P4. As Weed, Jerome, and P4 fell from the cliff, Weed takes hold of P4's tail and flips him over. After when they landed, Weed's friends find P4 impaled by a branch, but couldn't find Weed and Jerome. They finally found them in a river, and when they were hauled up on land, Jerome joins Weed and Angle and they went off in search of Weed's and Angle's fathers, Gin and Toro. Gajou Arc Weed hears from Akame that his,Angel's and Mikku's fathers has been captured by Hougen, so them an their friends go off with a small pack to go to gather more dogs and rescue Gin from Hougen. Along the way to the Southern Alps, Weed,Angle and Mikku is taught how to fight by Jerome and he meets Rocket, a spy of Hougen. Rocket, at first, tries to kill him, but later joins him after seeing how kind of a dog he is. Along with Weed she makes lots of friends like Hiro, Kyoushiro and the Ninja dog, Tesshin, who teaches her and Weed's father's famous attack. After Tesshin teaches Weed the Battouga, Tesshin joins Weed. (I'll Edit Later) Category:Akita Inu Category:Mix breeds Category:Protagonist Dogs Category:Females Category:Childeren Of Ohu Soliders Category:Mates Category:Generation Leaders Category:Kai Ken Category:Pet Dogs Category:Former Pet Dogs Category:Ginga Densetsu Angelina Characters Category:Wolves Category:White Akita Category:NightShade2K18